Luke-Becky (Siblings)
The relationship between siblings Luke Baker and Becky Baker began in December 1996 when Becky was born. They were originally from Florida, but moved to Canada so Luke can play hockey. They used to be friends but their friendship ended due to Luke sexually assaulting a drunk Zoë Rivas. History Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Luke and Becky transfer to Degrassi from Florida. Becky, when introducing herself to Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy, mentions how they moved so her brother could pursue hockey. In Closer To Free (1), they are paired up with Jenna Middleton for a history project. Jenna is at the Baker house and Becky gets a call from a friend and is unaware of Luke and Jenna's makeout session on the couch a short distance away. In Closer To Free (2), Becky's disappointed upon finding out about Luke and Jenna. She also gives Luke a slight glare at church after Jenna's apology. In Never Ever (1),' '''Becky finds Luke sitting outside and she proceeds to complain to him about the musical and how Degrassi isn't right. Luke tries to convinces her to leave it and upon Becky's refusal, he tells her to just to speak up because she is loud. In 'Scream (1), Luke and Becky attempt to take down Romeo and Jules. They are working on signs to use during their protest of Romeo and Jules when Dallas walks in. He wants to take down the play, but in a different way as he finds the signs homophobic. Becky doesn't want to be part of a different plan, but Luke is interested. In '''Scream (2), when Adam is wondering where Tristan is, he confronts them about their homophobia and calls them out on spreading it to the school. As he leaves, Becky accuses Luke of being the reason Tristan is gone and demands to know if he did something despite Luke denying kidnapping him. He is also confused about Becky defending the play, as she originally was against it. In Building A Mystery (1), when Becky hugs Adam, Luke witnesses the intimacy between them and approaches Becky as Adam walks away. He comments on how he thinks Adam likes her, making her happy, but warns her to end whatever is going on between then. When Becky demands why, he reminds of what their parents would think if they start dating, conflicting her. When Becky invites Adam over to have dinner with the family, Becky tells her parents positive things about Adam while Luke tries to out him. Despite his attempts to out Adam as a transgender, Adam easily avoids his attempts and becomes a hit with their parents. In Ray of Light (2), Becky talks to Jenna and insists that she was wrong about forcing her to end her romance with him and that Jenna should give him another chance, saying he's changed. Season 13 In Dig Me Out, Luke and Becky are sitting next to each other in French class. Becky yells at Luke to stop being gross when he makes fun of Imogen for not wearing a bra and smacks his shoulder. Conflict History In Unbelievable, Luke helps Becky with her Degrassi TV segment on teenage drinking and alcohol after Miles' party. She asks him if she's clueless when noticing people won't answer her questions about whether or not they drink or have been drunk. Luke is amused and gives her advice about how to do her story. He starts talking about the photos from Miles' party and mentions how drunk "that Zoë girl" was. Luke tells her to confront Zoë saying that she has proof of her drinking and to not give up until she has answers. During the rape investigation discovered about Zoë, Luke comforts her when she becomes overly stressed and tells her to send the cops to him if they give her any problems. They share a hug. Later, when Becky finds out that Luke and is friend, Neil were responsible for Zoë's rape, she is devastated. She is in short term denial over it, but is forced to face reality when she borrows his cell phone, telling him that she needs to call their mother, she sees the many photos and videos of him and his friend raping her. As she watches, she is brought to tears. As her brother tries to convince her that Zoë liked it, she brings up how Zoë was too drunk to consent and refused to give the phone over to him. When he questions her loyalty, she says she hasn't decided whose side she is on yet. Later on, when Zoë confronts Luke publicly in front of the school for raping her, she stops Zoë and says she has proof that he raped her and is handing it over the police. When Luke tries to come up to her, stunned, a group of boys gang up on him instead as Becky walks away in tears along with a distraught Zoë. In How Bizarre, the Bakers have an silent dinner until Becky becomes upset that no one talks to each other anymore. Becky says that she feels trapped, which causes Luke to angrily rage about his ankle bracelet and how he might go to jail and she's worried about "dinner conversation". He yells at her to "get real" before storming off, and his parents follow him to check up on him, leaving Becky alone at the table. In My Hero, Becky yells at her mother that she and her father have been acting like Luke is the only one going through something, and confesses that she feels like it is all her fault. Mrs. Baker apologizes and tells her that they need to stick together as a family, but says that "sticking together" means that Becky has to testify for Luke at his trial. She asks Becky if they can count on her to do that, and says that they both know that he "didn't do anything wrong", revealing that Mrs. Baker fully believes that Luke is innocent of his sexual assault charges. Becky looks uncertain at her mother's words. In Believe (1), at school, Becky is upset because everyone is calling her brother a rapist and watches from inside during class the massive reporters digging for details on the upcoming trial. When she calls to attention about what Mr. Simpson is going to do about the reporters and how she's upset her brother is branded a rapist, Clare takes offense and bluntly reminds her that he is titled a rapist because he raped a girl. When their teacher tries to move past the subject, she asks Becky is she is condoning what he did. Becky says he never actually raped the girl and Clare asks how she could possibly defend him. Becky says how Luke is her brother and can't just abandon him. Back at home, Luke's lawyer drills Becky on how to answer the questions for her testimony in court to make Luke seem innocent. During court, Becky leaves when Luke is on the stand because she can't handle it, despite the fact she was scheduled to testify. She returns to school, and later confides to Drew that she is conflicted about the decision to lie for her brother or not. He says how Luke made a mistake and she can't just give up on him because she loves him and could not believe that he raped someone. He says how Adam never gave up on him and he won't judge anyone for "trying to keep their brother around". In Believe (2), Becky is found by her mother and a park ranger after getting lost in the woods. When asked why she tried to ditch court, Becky says how she didn't know what to say on stand. Her mother tells her to tell "the truth", which is that her brother would never hurt a girl. The two hug despite Becky continuing to look uncertain. At the courthouse, Becky talks to Luke and says how he must be really scared. He says how he is terrified. He then reminds her about how when they were kids and she dropped their grandmother's ring down the sink that he covered for her. He says how this is like that and he needs her right now. Becky reminds him that she confessed to their grandmother the next day and she can't forget the video he had on his phone. He insists how the video only tells "half the story" and that Zoë wanted to fool around with him and Neil. She asks if Zoë said yes. Luke tells her that Zoë didn't, but that "a guy can just tell". Becky replies, "So... it's no big deal". Luke says how he knew he could count her. They hug, but Becky once again looks wary. On the stand, Becky answers the lawyer's questions and when asked why she reported the sexual assault to the police, she brings up the video she saw on her brother's phone. She is asked to give details about the scene in the video. She says how Luke was on top of Zoë, kissing her and feeling her up. She is asked if Zoë was conscious during it, and she says she isn't sure. When asked if her eyes were closed or open, she answers closed. She then answers no once again if the video ever showed verbal consent given on Zoë's part to take part in the sexual relations between Luke and Neil. Luke's lawyer then comes up to Becky on the stand and tries to insist how since the video was only 3-4 minutes, then Zoë could have consented prior to it. Becky says Zoë could have... but she didn't. The lawyer says Becky wasn't present at the party and asks her how she could possibly know Zoë didn't consent. Becky, with tears in her eyes and she stares at Luke, reveals how Luke told her that morning that Zoë never said yes. During the verdict, both Luke and Neil are found guilty of child pornography and sexual assault. As Luke hugs their parents and is sent off, Becky is crying the whole time. Season 14 In There's Your Trouble, Becky goes to visit Luke for the first time since the trial. She blames him for her life being hard. Trivia *They both are/were homophobic, but Becky changed her opinion and became accepting of it, while Luke has not. *They were born in the same year but Luke is older by 11 months. He was born in January 1996 while Becky was born the following December. Because of this, they are in the same grade in school. *They are both Christian (Baptist). *They both used their faith as excuses for their bigoted behavior. *They moved from Florida to Canada for Luke to play hockey for the Toronto Ice Hounds. *They both disliked Eli Goldsworthy, though Becky ended her conflict with him and they became friends. *Luke did not approve of Becky's relationship with Adam Torres, claiming that it was because their parents would never accept the relationship. *Both of their names - Luke, which is short for Lucas, and Becky, which is short for Rebecca - are biblical names. *They both planned to take down Romeo and Jules though Becky changed her mind and helped save the play instead. *Luke had a crush on Becky's friend Jenna Middleton and now has a conflict with her. *Becky turned against Luke and sided with Zoë when she found out he raped her. *Their portrayers in real life, Craig Arnold and Sarah Fisher, have known each other since the age of three due to the fact that they were neighbours and their sisters were best friends. *Becky has more friends than Luke. *Ever since they were little, they covered for each other when one was in trouble. However, when Luke tries insisting for Becky to cover for him during his sexual assault charges on Zoë Rivas, Becky didn't since she knew he was truly guilty of the crime. *In season 14, Becky reluctantly visits Luke in prison. *They are the second set of siblings to both go by nicknames, the first was Sav and Alli. *Mambo No. 5 is revealed to be their song in Thunderstruck. * In Closer to Free (2), Becky says that she lost many friends due to Luke playing with their feelings. * They were both members of the French Club and the Degrassi Student Council. * Luke's last line was said to Becky. ("What?") * They are the only pair of siblings in the show to have a permanent, unresolved conflict. * Both made their final appearances in season 14. Luke in ([[There's Your Trouble|'There's Your Trouble']]) and Becky in ([[Finally (2)|'Finally (2)']]). See Also * Luke-Everyone Conflict Quotes *"Hi! I'm Becky Baker! My brother's an Ice Hound and we're new from Florida!" *"Becks, are you forgetting about your super annoying superpower? You're loud, just make 'em listen!" *Luke: "Elizabethan sports include shuttlecock." Becky: "Watch your mouth! Luke: "It's like, badminton, sicko..." *"Tell me what I'm seeing isn't real." *"I'm your brother, whose side are you on?" *Becky: "Wow, that's really big of you, Luke." *Luke: "Becky, I mea--" *Becky: "Do you want a medal or something?" *Becky: "How about a standing ovation? Let's try to remember which one of us is in prison here, okay?" *Luke: "But I'm trying to repent." *Becky: "Who cares?" *Luke: "What?" *Becky: "Who gives a crap if you're trying to repent? It doesn't undo what you did." Gallery Bakers full 1.png Ds12bakersiblingsv2.jpg Filthy bakers 1.jpg W34sfs.jpg Kfkwur038.jpg Fswer3.jpg 353erw3.jpg 89yuiyh.png Screen Shot 2014-03-13 at 10.33.02 PM.png 5556yr.png 67utyuf.png 6767uyt.png 798iyhyiyyu.png Oiuuiouuio.png 786767687878hjhk.png 8978uiuiiu.png 87yuiiiuyyu.png rtrtrtrrtrtt.png 1333reviewheader.jpg Degrassi-1337-Baker_Family.png 384uoisdj.png Screen Shot 2014-07-25 at 7.49.02 PM.png vhh.png Category:Degrassi Category:Siblings Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14